Fighting
by LovisTomatoes
Summary: Spain and Romano fight, things are broken, and Spain leaves. What will Romano do without him? Can't write summaries, story is better. Probably. Rated M because Romano has a potty mouth and I'm paranoid. Have fun, R and R , thanks!


**Yay first story ^.^ Rated M 'cause Romano's mouth and I'm paranoid. Story dedicated to Bloodi-loveli on Tumblr because it's her headcanon and she was nice enough to let me write a story based off it :D Thanks for reading and please review!  
**_DISCLAIMER I don't own Hetalia! (sadly) _

BANG!

"You fucking bastard!" Romano huffed, chest heaving after throwing the vase at Spain's head. It felt good.

"Hey! Romano, stop throwing things, I'm sure that we can work thi-" Spain said, hands poised to cover his face in case Romano decided to throw something else. Which, of course, he did. Spain just barely dodged the lamp shade that came hurtling towards his head.

"Seriously, Romano, quit it! You can't break everything just because you're mad!"

"Why the fuck not?!" Romano spat angrily in Spain's direction.

Spain dodged another flying object. It didn't look big but it looked like a statuette from the mantelpiece, so it was probably heavy. It made a loud _crack_! Somewhere behind Spain, and might have broken glass.

"Why don't you leave?!" Spain gasped. Romano had never said that before.

"I'm not leaving! Why would I do that? This is my house!"

Romano chucked a picture of the two of them at Spain and missed by an inch.

"Just fucking leave right now!"

Spain's face scrunched in anger. "You can't just take over my own damn house and kick me out!"

Romano smirked angrily and ceased raining heavy objects upon Spain to cock his head and retort "Why not? You've done it to me before."

Spain opened his mouth to reply but stopped. His jaw was opening and closing like a fish out of water's might, but no sound came out. Finally his mouth shut and he glared at Romano.

"Fine, I'll leave. But you know who I bet would let me stay with him? Italy." Spain fumed before turning heel and crashing through the house to the front door and slamming it behind him. Romano heard his car start up and drive down the small road to get from the few acres the Spaniard's property was on to town. Fine. Not like he needed the bastard anyways. He could manage fine on his own. Now he should… probably clean up, yeah, that would be good to start.

Romano's lip quivered and he rubbed his eyes. Who needs a good-for-nothing tomato bastard around anyways? And what did Romano care if Spain was going to his little brother? It's not like he cares any other time that Italy is cuter and nicer, and can paint better and he's a really good cook, and everyone loves him. No, Romano is half of Italy too so he's just as good, even if Spain and those damn potato bastards and everyone else too like his brother better. It just doesn't matter.

Sweeping the floor of the broken vase was no biggie, but the statuette went through a window. Spain would probably have it fixed by to- oh. Yeah. Well, Romano would call the window guy sometime tomorrow or something. Ha ha, well that's okay, just don't… just d-don't… Don't cry…

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ { At North Italy's House / A week later} _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Spain sighed.

"Italy, I think I should go back. Sorry for the short notice, but I bet Romano's gone somewhere else by now, or gone crazy in that house all by himself."

Italy nodded and smiled. "Tell fratello I said hi and I want him to come visit me sometime. I haven't seen him in ages!"

Spain nodded and hugged Italy goodbye as he started back home. He had driven to the airport and left his car in Spain, so he hailed a cab and got dropped off at the airport. He bought a last minute ticket to Spain and hopped on the plane in the nick of time.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ { At Spain's House / Couple hours later} _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Spain parked in the driveway and gathered his plastic grocery bag of clothes he bought while in Italy, because he had rushed out of the house too fast to pack. He searched around for his house key for a minute, walking slowly towards the door while looking. He glanced up when he heard a sob.

"Spain! I'm sorry you stupid bastard, now come home! Please!" A small voice whimpered from behind some bushes. Spain blinked. Was that… Romano?! Crying over by the tomato plants in the front yard for him to come home?! Spain peeked around the edge of the bush and, sure enough, saw Romano next to it, sobbing into Spain's throw blanket. Why did Romano have his blanket? Why was he in the yard? He was a wreck, an absolute mess!

Spain rushed to Romano's side and knelt in front of him. "Romano?! Romano, are you okay?"

Romano's head snapped up and he scooted himself backwards with a yelp.

"S-Sp-Spain! I, uh, I don't know w-what you're talking about!" He wiped his eyes hurriedly and laughed nervously.

"You're in the front yard sobbing into a blanket. Don't tell me you're 'okay'!"

"N-no really, I'm f-fi-" He sobbed again and launched himself into Spain's arms, clutching his shirt. He sniffled and buried his face in the Spaniard's chest. "God, I'm sorry, Spain, I'm so fucking sorry. I don't even remember what we were fighting about!"

Spain thought he probably shouldn't remind him.

"No, shush, it's okay. I'm sorry too. We were both a little harsh." Spain patted Romano's head and shushed him until he was calm enough to talk coherently.

"Why are you in the yard cuddling my blanket next to the tomato plants?" Spain looked up for a second. "Actually, skip that. Let's go inside."

Before Romano could protest, Spain had scooped him up bridal style and carried him to the front door. "Oh good, you left it unlocked."

"H-hey Spain?"

"Si?"

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No, everything's okay now!"

"You won't get mad at me will you?"

"I shouldn't think so. Why?"

"You'll see."

Spain just shrugged and opened the door to- his eye twitched. Romano jumped down from his hold and scrambled over the wreckage of what used to be Spain's home décor. Glancing back at Spain's face showed a twitching eye and a smile much too wide to be happy.

"Romano?"

"Uh… Y-yeah?"

"Why is my house destroyed?"

"Oh well, hehe, see I was um… kinda upset and I might have.. broken some… stuff."

Spain closed in on Romano and leaned over him. Romano could swear there were flames in his eyes.

"You know you have to pay for this."

Romano squeaked.

"**CHIGIIIIIIIIIIII**!"


End file.
